


Stuck in colder weather

by AnotherLoser



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLoser/pseuds/AnotherLoser
Summary: Brief phone calls back home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly dialog and written on a phone but needed to be done.

"I wanna see you again."  
"Let me guess, bad time though?"  
At the hint of amusement in her voice, Mick finds a small smile pulling at his lips. "Yeah, exactly."

  
"Miss you."  
"Miss you too. When's the next pitstop?"  
"Probably not for a while." He trails off, shaking his head a little at himself. "No one else has people to go home to, 'cept the kid. Don't know why he doesn't make more a stink about seein' his mom."  
"It's easier to avoid people all together sometimes when you miss them."  
"...you ever wanna miss my calls?"  
"No. That doesn't mean it's not hard though. Especially when you're doing the things you guys are. It's probably easier to never talk then talk regularly and panic if that call doesn't come one day."  
"Yeah.."

  
"Wanna see you again."  
"Me too.."  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah, just tired."  
"I can probably call in a couple hours if you want. Get some sleep?"  
"No no, I'm up! I'm up. Promise."  
Shaking his head at her this time, Mick smiles. "How've you been?"

  
"You guys aren't coming back any time soon, are you?"  
"...Doesn't look that way, no."  
He hears her soft sigh through the specially designed phone and his eyes turn to the floor. "I wish it were different."  
"Me too.. Well, tell me about the latest mission."

  
"I wanna see you."  
"Mick.. Can I ask you something?"  
He doesn't reply, allowing his silence to answer for him.  
"Why are you still doing this? I mean- that. You've been telling me how you don't even like it since the day we met and don't tell me there's something secretly appealing about it because I can hear how tired you are. Nothing has gotten better and you're still there- if you're worried about not having anything to do I'm sure Oliver could do that cat and mouse thing you used to do with Barry and Snart."  
His jaw clenches.  
"You're not okay, Mick. I know what.. depression looks like in general and you aren't even trying to say you like saving anyone, you said yourself that it's not you. Why keep going?"  
"He wanted to. Wanted me to."  
"Who-- Snart?"  
He nods despite how she can't see. "He wanted to be a part of the team. Wanted to be a Legend. Wanted me to go with it. He died for it. Let me live to give me a second chance. And I don't-- goin' home is just asking for trouble. He's everywhere."  
"Mick..."  
"Fuck he's everywhere here too. There's no where I can go to move on so I might as well keep to his dying wish, right?"  
"..Not if you die too."  
How small her voice suddenly sounds, how broken, it makes his brow furrow in concern and his jaw slack enough to part his lips.  
"You're not stupid, Mick, and neither am I. The team talked about times you've just walked into gunfire or sat around bombs and- okay they thought it was proof of how crazy you are but that's not it. Is it?"  
He shuts his mouth and closes his eyes tight.  
"..What I thought... I love you. You know I do. So what am I supposed to do here? Keep talking like we don't both know what's going on? You're acting suicidal in a place where you don't belong and makes you feel even worse and if you don't come home and stay here nothing will ever get better. That ship? It's bad for you! If you want to come home to me you demand it right now and you come home and you stay here."

  
"I'm not gonna change."  
"What--"  
"I'm not gonna go from one leash to another. I'm an animal and I like it. I like burning things and I like violence and if I come back I'm gonna go right back to stealing shit and killing people. I still don't go for innocents but I'm not gonna hold back with anyone else. I'm a criminal."  
"I know."  
"I'm going to do bad things. I'm gonna leave again, too. I'm used to hiding, moving, running from cops. I'm not stayin' in one place. Not at first- and if we sleep in the same place I'm gonna kick and sweat and talk and maybe walk around. I'm not easy, Doll, I'm just not and none of it's changing."  
"Mick, I know." It's that moment that he can hear the smile in her voice. "Do you think I expected any different? Just because you think you have to change for them doesn't mean you do for me, okay? Just come home."

  
"We're not making a pitstop just because you miss Felicity. We all have people we miss but the mission-"  
"I'm done with the mission."  
Sara fixes him with a look he can't quite decipher further than some kind of confusion.  
"You really stupid enough to think I like bein' a hero? I didn't take you for a moron, Sara. Get me off the ship."

 

  
"I miss you."  
He listens closely to her sharp, soft intake of breath. "Miss you too." She sighs.  
"Hey Doll?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm on your doorstep."


End file.
